Heat
by Kappa13
Summary: Abel goes into heat. Eventual Abel/Caterina. Read story summary/warnings and such within to understand
1. Chapter 1

Title: Heat  
>Fandom: Trinity Blood<br>Pairing: Eventual Abel/Caterina, Abel/Uknamed-unknown female partners  
>Warnings: Het, can be viewed as Dub-Con situation, Wet dreams, violence<br>Spoilers: If you've even attempted to read the books/watch the anime you'll know what I'm talking about. Other than that, no main plot/story line spoilers. Just the characters that are introduced throughout the manga/anime are involved.  
>Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to Trinity Blood nor do I make any money on this. The only thing I get out of this is a few reviews and a possible pat on the back *sigh*<br>Summary: (Original posted summary lost due to bad modding on a different site.) Abel goes into heat.

No beta, if you want to PM me or something

_Italics are Abel's personal thoughts._

Groaning, Abel rolled on the small bed, deep within sleep's thrall and dream's domain. Try as he might he couldn't pull himself from the forbidden images playing in his mind. Soft hands played across his chest, his own resting at the small of the woman's back. Thought he wanted nothing more than to push her away, to end the dream, he pulled her closer.

Carefully, he laid her back on the bed, her innocence showing in the blush across her skin. "I won't hurt you," he wanted it to stop. He tried to force himself back, away from her, but frail fingers curled in his hair.

"Then don't stop," panic washed through him as she looked up at him.

"Caterina…" _No! Not this one, not this…child!_

That was what freed him, he bolted upright in the bed, panting. Skin flushed, sweat dotting his brow, he curled his knees into his chest, grunting at the uncomfortable strain of his pants. "I hate this time of year…" It never failed. He should've paid closer attention to the signs, but with Sister Esther's appearance he'd put it in the back of his mind. He should be a million miles away from any female presents but here he was, in the middle of Rome.

Knocking sounded, causing him to shiver. "Father Nightroad?"

"Come in Tres," he gave a sigh when Father Tres was the only one behind the door.

"Father Nightroad, should you not be traveling at this time? Requesting reason as to why you are currently here?"

Abel gave another sigh. The only one he'd ever told about this little quirk had been Tres and that was because the machine could understand the scientific aspects of it but wouldn't judge him on any emotional level. "I haven't been assigned any orders and I can't very well ask for any. It would look suspicious."

"Again, requesting reason as to why you have not explained the situation to the Duchess of Milan? Given your current state it would cause fewer complications and get you assigned away from humans."

"Tres-kun… There are just some things that humans can't accept that machines can. Emotions get in the way of their acceptance. That's something even you should've learned by now."

"Positive Father Nightroad, repeat occurrence has led to similar findings. Case in point: you. If it is any assistance to finding a solution to your predicament, I have calculated that she well accept any scenario data 85% of the time. Consider telling her," with that Tres turned and left the room. Abel stared after him, dumbstruck.

"Well, you can't beat the facts," he tried to slip into the mask he wore so often, it didn't work. Frowning, he curled his hands around his knees, even after all that his body still hadn't calmed down. "Maybe… maybe it is time to tell her." She had been safe from him when she was younger. Regardless of drive, his body knew a child couldn't bare young, but she had been invading his dreams for the last few years. He knew he had to get away from her, maybe if she knew why she'd push him as far away as possible.

Finally after a near freezing shower and a change of clothes, Abel walked down the hall leading to Caterina's office. The door was open but he gave a knock before entering. The moment he walked in his skin felt like it was burning. He could smell her from the hall but now he was wrapped in her scent. _This wasn't a good idea…_but he forced himself toward her desk where Sister Kate was currently talking with her. "Could I have a moment alone with Caterina?"

"Oh, Abel… Uh, yeah, sure. I'll just," with that the hologram faded and disappeared.

"Abel? Is something wrong?" He bit down on his lip when she moved out from behind her desk. _Not a good idea._ He forced himself to stay still as she reached a gloved hand to his cheek. "You look as if you haven't slept well," he could feel the heat behind the glove, thanking God for small favors, that it wasn't bare. "And you're burning up. Are you ill?"

"Yes and no… Please, send me away. I may hurt someone," _you, _"if I stay here. Please Caterina…"

"If you're sick, why would I do that? I'll send for a doctor, the fever must be making you delusional."

"Damnit Caterina! I don't get sick! It's not a fever, or an illness, it's… it's… a cycle. Now please, get away from me. Sit down, stand, I don't care just get back away from me." He would be kicking himself for years after this little explanation, but the look on her face said that he got through to her.

"Alright… I'm back," he would've felt more relieved if she'd sat behind her desk rather than on it. "Continue."

Abel could feel an embarrassed blush spread across his cheeks, "I know you are too old to be told about Adam and Eve so I'll try to keep it short and simple… I need to get as far away from females as possible."

"Women…?" Abel couldn't help but chuckle. Perhaps she was too innocent for him to tell her this.

"Scientifically speaking, all creatures have a cycle… a… breeding cycle. Humans seem to be the… only exception…"

Understanding seemed to finally dawn on her, her face paled as she lowered her eyes. "Why haven't you told me of this… cycle before?"

"I've always been away… and… I didn't have to fear for you. Until a few years ago you were just a child, could you've understood?"

"I… suppose not." She sighed and rested a hand on her brow, "So… how often is this cycle?"

She was being serious now, he would be as well. He forced back the reactions as he sat in one of the chairs in front of her, resting his elbows on his knees. "Average is once a year… if it's been a rough one, physical damage, natural disasters that kind of thing, it skips a year. After the damage I had taken bringing Sister Esther here I thought it would skip but I have been well… nourished during the trip."

"How long does it last?" Abel smirked. She always changed the subject when discussing his eating habits.

"Depending on proximity… and conditions… anywhere from a week to a month. I'd guess I was on day two by how close I am to you, but then it could just be my stubbornness that allows me this close. The farther into it, the worse it gets."

"How… bad does it get?"

Abel looked up to see intrigue, rather than understanding, in her eyes. "Forgive me." He had to scare her, he just hoped he didn't freighten her away forever. In a flash, he had her pinned back toward the desk, he knew she could feel the heat radiating from his over amped body, even though he left her room enough to shy away. "I won't be able to control myself… I won't even be fit to be seen by humans," he could feel the Crusnik rising up, trying to free itself, trying to force him further. "I can barely keep myself from you… I will not let it force me on you or anyone else."

"Alright… I'll send you away. Let me up, Abel." He didn't want to. He could smell her scent, feel how cool her skin was in comparison to his. "Father Nightroad. Release me this instant," old habits, or perhaps the tone of her voice, was the only reason he instantly snapped back and away at the command.

"I… I… I'm…"

"Don't let it happen again," her eyes were cold as she ruffled around to find something in her desk. How could he think it would be mere years? It would be a lifetime of kicking and he'd still feel like a giant heel. "Here, an assignment to the North. It didn't seem too important at the time to send one of the AX but given your predicament, I suppose I could spare you a week's investigation."

"Yes, Milady…" He took the paper she offered him and turned to leave. "I'm, sorry," he whispered as he closed the door behind him. From here until eternity, he'd never forget the look in her eyes, nor would he forgive himself for being the cause of that look. He would leave as quickly as was possible, by any means, and hope the memory would fade with distance. _Let her fear me, hate me even… It beats what I would have done if she hadn't startled me away. _He packed what he had to have before bolting from the building, blindly heading North, away from her.

Abel settled into the seat of the empty compartment, he had counted himself lucky that he'd had enough money to buy a train ticket. The door slid open, giving him a start, Tres closed it behind him. "Father Nightroad, I was sent to accompany you," Abel could just shake his head, the train had left the station some ten minutes ago, only Father Tres. "You forgot to receive your funds as well," he set a small bag next to him before sitting in the opposite seat.

"I told her…" He got no reply, just Tres' usual blank, lost puppy eyes. "Did she ask you about it? Is that why she sent you?"

"Positive. The Duchess of Milan was not blunt in the asking but I informed her that I already knew."

"She always was a smart one," Abel just stared out the window at the passing trees.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I took the geography from the maps given in the novels. So if you have any issues trying to figure out the terrain they're going through just refer to those maps. (I'd offer a link or pic buuuut since the site is f-d sideways about links I'm not bothering)

X

"Father Nightroad," Abel blinked and turned to Tres, suddenly realizing the train had stopped. "We have reached our destination." Tres was already leaving the compartment as Abel grabbed his suitcase and rushed after him.

The platform was overly crowded, causing Abel to bump into a few people as he tried to escape. Tres came to the rescue, taking his arm to lead him away from the humans. Even with Tres' help, a woman somehow found a way to be near Abel. When she brushed against his arm, he recoiled as if she'd stabbed him "Where are we going?"

"Away from the city, you cannot be around females," Abel let out a sigh when they finally reached the city's edge.

"Thank God for larger favors as well," before Tres had come along, he had to suffer this alone, year after year unknowing if 'this' time would send him off in search of some poor unwilling victim.

"Father Nightroad. A physical improbability has occurred, input requested."

"Improbability? What do I need to explain?"

"You have not damaged yourself in over 4 hours, request input as to why."

"Damaged? Oh, you mean I haven't," too late, as always, when someone mentions his lack of clumsiness his automatic response is to trip. "Ow."

"Request resigned; damage report."

"Glasses? Glasses, glasses!"

"The angle and speed of decent calculates to," Abel gave a screech, he had already found them.

"I landed on them?" One lens was shattered, the other frame was loose. As he went to look through them, it fell out, breaking glass sounded as Abel cringed. "But-but-but! Professor guaranteed these were indestructible! I mean, you've even stepped on them! Why'd they have to break now! I only needed them for another day or two and they choose now to break?"

"I will be your eyes until that time. Do you wish to make camp until then or continue on foot?"

"Continue, when the Crusnik hits I don't want to be near anything." As Tres led him on there was no acting, he stumbled and slid on the uneven terrain but never once complained. He was being led away from people, that was all that mattered.

"Father Nightroad, the sun set 3 hours ago, you need rest after today's travels."

"I suppose you're right…" his vision was getting clearer, he could see a short distance in front of him now.

"I will collect wood for a fire. I will return shortly."

"I'm so… useless," Abel slumped down next to a tree.

"Negative, damaged," Tres' voice sounded from the surrounding thicket, making Abel smile.

Abel blinked to see a roaring fire and something roasting over it. The smell of cooked meat filled the air, causing him confusion. "Did I… sleep?" There were no dreams, no driving need, no-anything. Tres was nowhere in sight. Counting his blessings, Abel ate the gift Tres had left behind.

The further he got away from people the less he burned inside but he'd never had a dreamless sleep during this time of year. He couldn't shrug it off entirely and was still trying to discover an answer when a twig snapped nearby. A small rabbit hopped out of the brush, stilling when it saw him. Its nose quivered at him and its head turned toward the fire. Looking at the remains of his mean, Abel frowned, "Oh dear, did I eat one of your relatives?"

The rabbit came closer, sniffing more intently at him. Once it got close enough, Abel could smell that it was female, so close to adulthood that it was more intrigued by his scent than fearful. It brought back memories of the crows attacking him when he'd first met Esther. Male animals always tried to force him away from their territory when it first started. He should've thought more of it! Only the younger animals were intrigued by him, all it normally took to scare them off was to try to touch them, but this one just scooted closer as he ran his hand down its back. "You're an odd creature… then again, so am I."

"Father Nightroad. Past data has shown animals become repelled by you. Input requested at the proximity of this animal."

"I haven't the slightest idea. Consider this one in the margin for error."

"Natural instinct dictates that a prey animal would flee from a predator. A rutting predator's scent would be much more potent, enabling them to flee before it came into its line of sight," Abel dropped his shoulders and blushed. "Data does not show any case where such a strong instinct was ignored… Father Nightroad?"

"Choose a different verb!"

"Verb? Uncomfortable silence. I had a momentary lapse in memory, it will not happen again." Neither of them spoke after that, Abel just fed the fire while Tres watched the little rabbit finally bolting for the trees.

"To answer your question," Tres' head snapped back to Abel, "All creatures can fight instinct to a point. Why do you think I'm all the way out here?"

"Data accepted, example noted. Silence broken, request change of subject. Has my lord read our assignment?"

"No, I haven't, it wasn't my first priority…"

"Reaction acceptable. It states that there have been a number of disappearing humans traveling through the Germanic Kingdom, most last seen heading for the Bohemia Dukedom border."

"If it's 'a number' why weren't we dispatched before now?"

"The length of time between disappearances caused them to appear random. One incident, mother and child travelers, the child was found days later wondering into Prague undernourished and dazed. No memory of the incident could be recovered. Mother was never found. Another, older man, traveling merchant, made a weekly trip past the border to deliver goods, never returned. Random data occurs in all cases. Only viable pattern is all were human."

"Not even the time they disappeared?"

"Negative, the two cases of which I stated were in sequence, the time lapse was two weeks. The next disappearance did not occur until a month after that. The next, a year went by without incident before a small group of travelers went missing."

"Hm… I see a pattern."

"Elaborate Father Nightroad?"

"Well, whatever is doing this, more people disappear the longer it waits. I'm betting after that long fast it was probably starving. That's enough work for one day, I'm going to try to get some sleep while it's still dark, good night Tres-kun and thanks for coming along."

"Negative, I was instructed to accompany you, no thanks required." Abel smirked as he settled down to rest, finally succumbing to sleep. Whatever miracle that had kept the dreams away had long since disappeared.

She felt so soft and warm, laying beneath him. The helpless noises she made as he rested his knee between her thighs caused him to moan and push further until she opened for him. He was on fire, his body burning so bad, screaming for him to take her. It would end his suffering, he knew it would, it had to. Lifting her hips, he felt her ankles look around his waist. Finally giving in to the burning need, he slid into her, barely aware of her barrier giving way. Gasping, she arched her back, throwing her bead back, golden hair flaring out, away from her face. "No," Abel moaned.

"NO!" Abel snapped back into the waking world, panting shivering, sweat clinging to his skin. His body punishing him for not allowing it some form of relief. "No… I… I stole her innocence, I took it from her- I defiled her-" He took up his cross, holding it so tightly it drew blood even through his gloved hand.

"Father Nightroad, you are damaging yourself," Abel was still shaking as Tres pried the cross from his fingers.

"I can't stand this anymore, Tres… I raped a child."

"Negative, Father Nightroad, my lord has been within sight the entire time," Tres was tending the wounds.

"I raped her. I took Caterina's innocence. She's just a child…"

"Negative. The Duchess of Milan is," Abel settled his free hand over Tres' mouth, preventing him from continuing.

"I have known her since she was a child. She always will be a child to me. This has to be some perverse joke! A creature that has no right to be, driven to produce more of the same… And damn the mindset of the poor soul in the process. I can't go without sleep, but I won't let that happen again!"

"Possibility- With adequate data, Professor may be able to assist in a solution to your predicament."

"It took me until just now to tell Caterina and you want me to come out to Professor too? Tres-kun, if you weren't a machine I'd swear yours were brass…"

"Brass, negative. I am made of," Abel waved him off and went to work scattering the ashes from the dead fire as the sun finally broke over the horizon.

"My lord, if you wish to wash before we continue on, there is a small pond just past the trees."

"That would be nice. I may be acting like a rutting animal but I don't have to be smelling like one." _Did Tres-kun just flinch? Couldn't have…_ "So… which way is that pond?" Abel quickly took lead in the direction Tres pointed. The puppy eyes always make Tres look lost but this time Abel could've sworn they looked more wounded than anything.

Other A/N: Sorry it took so long to type this up. I'm working off a story I wrote back in '08 (no I'm not joking) and I totally forgot I had posted the first chapter, then I couldn't find the binder it was in after I remembered (Lather rinse repeat until I just checked my reviews/profile yesterday)  
>I swear I'm going to try to update this thing. It's not finished (or it seems to be a story that will never end if I don't find a place to cut it off at) so I'm probably going to have to work on it a bit.<p> 


End file.
